Demonio
by electroyusei
Summary: Simon no tuvo un buen comienzo del día. Sus partes más salvajes lo están están atormentado, pero aún así el las ignora porque no quiere pensar en ellas. Baz en cambio quiere ayudar, pero Simon sólo le dá evasivas. ¿Y si todo se sale de control?


No había sido realmente una buena mañana.

Sus lágrimas se combinaban aún con la sangre esparcida sobre su rostro. Había despertado hace poco y las cosas no estaban claras en su cabeza. No quería pensarlas. No debería pensarlas. Eso sólo le haría aún más caos en su cabeza. Como si no fuese suficiente tener a una persona muerta justo a sus pies.

En realidad no sabía nada. ¿La había matado él? ¿Esto era su culpa? ¿Lo era de alguien más? Al ver sus manos ensangrentadas supo que era suya. Pero, ¿porque? ¿Cómo podía alguien como él, un estudiante de segundo semestre en restauración ecológica, podría hacer algo como aquello?

No lo sabía, pero las luces rojas y azules estaban por todas partes. Empezaban poco a poco a rodearlo. Los ruidos fuertes empezaban. A aturdirle el oído. Lo sabía. Sabía que esto iba de mal en peor. Ahora la policía de los Normales estaba aquí. Y él no podría explicar nada de esto. No claro que no. ¿Acaso iban a dejar a alguien libre que tuviese su aspecto? Estaba lleno de sangre, al lado del cadáver, con la respiración agitada y sin la más remota idea de porque estaba allí. Cualquier cosa era más creíble que él mismo.

Hizo lo que podía hacer con mayor facilidad. Huyó haciendo uso de sus alas y procurando esconderse tanto de del que lo perseguía como de cualquiera que pudiese verlo. Voló con desespero hacia su hogar tratando de evitar lo más posible lo que fuera.

 _No pienses. No pienses. No pienses._

Casi derrumba la ventana del baño de no haber sido porque recordó que siempre la dejaba abierta. Cerró la puerta del baño con seguro y se aseguró de no hacer tanto ruido. Pero estaba tan alterado que sus enormes alas habían terminado por botar algunos frascos. Baz lo iba a matar.

Baz. Baz... ¡Oh por dios! ¡Baz!

Casi se arranca la ropa ensangrentada. Baz era un vampiro. Podía oler la sangre. Podría despertarse y sentirse tentado a... No podía dejar que lo viera en ese aspecto. Menos cuando no tenían ni idea de qué demonios le había pasado. Esto era demasiado confuso para él solo. Lo metió todo en una bolsa y después lo volvió a envolver en otra bolsa. Con algo de ingenio, logró que desde aquel tercer piso todo aquello cayera justamente en donde estaban las demás bolsas de basura. No quería contarle eso a nadie más. No debería. No hasta entender qué demonios había sucedido. Se miró a sí mismo. Había quedado sólo en ropa interior, y esta estaba limpia y sin nada. Miró al espejo un instante y vio sus alas y cola moverse ligeramente. Estaba alterado. Su

Corazón golpeaba contra su pecho constantemente y sin detenerse. Estaba completamente miedoso. Tenía que calmarse. Sino entonces...

—¿Snow?

 _Iba a descubrirlo._

—Aquí...—dijo fingiendo estar ronco. Oyó un suspiro de alivio al otro lado.

—¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?—reclamó. Simon se le heló la sangre, no sabía ni que decir.

—N-No podía dormir—tenía que agregar algo más—. Desperté y no pude volver a dormir—sólo pudo hablar después de tragar saliva.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla otra vez?—preguntó con algo de preocupación—Porque se ha vuelto regular en ti—señaló. _No tienes ni idea._

—No... Bueno, no recuerdo que soñé en realidad—se apoyó sobre la pared para tratar de regular su respiración un poco más—. Simplemente, desperté.

—¿Seguro que está todo bien?—preguntó Baz sólo para asegurarse.

—Sí, si estoy bien—sonrío como si Baz pudiese verle. Este se quedó unos instantes callado para después responder tranquilo.

—Está bien, te estaré esperando para desayunar—anunció suavemente.

 _No lo dejes ir, idiota._

—B-Baz—lo llamó apoyando su cabeza sobre la puerta. Su frente la empujaba levemente y sus palmas hacían un esfuerzo para no dejar que las manos se cerrarán. Trataba de mantener la calma. No quería que el mago lo supiese, no se entendía ni a sí mismo, ¿cómo lo iba a entender él?

—Dime Simon—su corazón se le aceleró ligeramente.

—Y-Yo—estuvo tentado, demasiado tentado, pero... _Él no lo entendería_ —olvidé la toalla en la habitación... Tú...

—Claro—casi pudo escucharlo bufar un poco de enojo—Ya vengo.

Y los pasos se alejaron.

—Te amo...

Simon sabía que se tardaría más de lo debido y eso le molestaba a él también. Suspiró. Miró a su alrededor, y casi como hubiese despertado de sorpresa, reaccionó. Pronto todos los frascos y decoraciones (que eran de plástico todas por lo desastroso que era el chico) estaba nuevamente en su puesto. Sus alas empezaron a unirse más a su cuerpo y su cola de diablillo se enroscó a su cadera. Su respiración empezaba a regularizarse un poco más y su mente estaba algo más clara. La ausencia de pensamientos para explicarse estaba haciendo efecto.

De pronto volvió a oír los pasos de Baz acercándose a él.

—Snow—tocó la puerta—, te traje la toalla—giró el pomo y la abrió ligeramente para dejar entrar a su mano y el objeto. Espero un momento a que el chico la recogiese, pero lo hizo. En realidad, él se había quedado allí, esperando algo, mirándole la mano, pensado que así obtendría la respuesta—. Snow, no tengo todo el día—repuso sin enojo realmente. Quizás sol es cansancio. Pero el aludido no lo notó—. Snow—lo llamó otra vez sin molestia. No hubo respuesta. El híbrido estaba a millones de años luz. Baz suspiró —. Simon—y empujó la puerta para entrar. De inmediato se le acercó a su lado y le agarró las mejillas y le obligó a mirarle—. Simon, ¿qué pasa?

Reaccionó sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban mirándolo a él. Desvió la mirada.

—No es nada—la mirada del otro se agudizó—, sólo... me quedé pensado.

—No me hagas hechizarte para saber la verdad—dijo en un tono amenazante. El aludido supo que estaba en problemas y serían peor si hacia lo que decía. Suspiró.

—Pensaba en la pesadilla que tuve—admitió derrotado. Baz simplemente no se movió de su posición—. Es... como las visiones que veía Penny sobre mí en su bola de cristal. Es extraño en realidad y carece de sentido. No puede significar nada... ¿verdad?—agudizó un poco su mirada—Y-Ya he m-matado a alguien, ya eso no tiene nada que significar nada, no puedo convertirme en un monstruo totalmente…—se mordió el labio con inseguridad, esperaba que eso funcionara, o al menos la mención de eventos pasados lograra distraerlo—. Yo ya he cumplido con ese destino... no voy a matar a nadie más, no tengo porque... ¿verdad?—y sintió un par de brazos rodearle, ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto?

—No, no matarás a nadie Simon—dijo justo al lado de su oído. Un escalofrío le pasó por la espalda—. Ya no tienes por qué hacerlo, ya no estamos en guerra. Se ha acabado. No tienes por qué volver a hacerle daño a nadie más—el cuerpo del de cabello rubio fue apretado suavemente contra el pecho del otro.

Simon asintió. Incapaz de decir algo rodeó al otro con sus brazos y le correspondió el abrazo. Sintió ganas insaciables de llorar y de sacar todos aquellos sentimientos que le estaban atormentando desde adentro. Pero lo máximo que logró hacer fue apretar la pijama de Baz fuertemente y tratar de acercar más sus cuerpos para sentir el calor del otro. Su cabeza termino siendo cubierta casi totalmente en la parte trasera por la cálida mano del vampiro. Estaba justamente encima del hombro. Disfrutaba de estar así. Se sentía bien, cálido y confortante. Quisiera estar así para siempre.

-.-.-.-

—¿Qué?—casi deja caer su tenedor con huevo revuelto incrustado a su plato nuevamente.

—Sí, lo que oíste, Bunce quiere hablar contigo sobre tus alas—repitió Baz tranquilo—, y tu cola de diablillo—agregó después de un rato con una pequeña sonrisa.

—V-Vaya—trató de ignorar esa pequeña referencia picara—, me pregunto para qué será...

—Quizás tiene que ver con que por fin te quiten esas extensiones...—la piel de Simon se erizó—es una lástima—dijo bromeando con una sonrisa en la cara—, me gusta tu cola de diablillo, la voy a extrañar.

—Sí...—el chico de ojos azules sonrío vagamente ante la idea, casi ignorando por completo la última parte dicha por Baz. Pero estaba incómodo—Por fin se irán.

—¿Snow?—preguntó con una ceja alzada. El aludido sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y lo miró sólo para después sonreír con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Si?—Baz abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró nuevamente. Miró el reloj y se volvió hacia Simon en el mismo segundo.

—Cámbiate para salir, tenemos que vernos con Bunce pronto—dijo suavemente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Simon estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Los platos estaban lavados. Su cabello aún seguía algo mojado y su piel estaba erizada. No llevaba más que una maleta llena de cosas ligeramente innecesarias. Sus alas sobre salían de su suéter largo como si no fuese nada. Baz todavía seguía en la otra habitación, quizás arreglado una que otra cosa. O tal vez estaba en el baño arreglando todavía el horrible desastre que había hecho con sus alas. Se mordió el labio. Aún se sentía culpable. Pero al menos él le había perdonado. Así que no había mucho de lo que lo pudiese sentirse culpable.

 _Nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad?_

Escuchó los pasos acercarse y su piel se erizó tenuemente. Por alguna razón sus sentidos se habían puesto alerta. Sus alas se levantaron ligeramente y su cola se puso ligeramente rígida. Estaba listo para atacar a lo que fuese que se estaba acercando. Sin embargo, el toque en el hombro fue mucho más sorpresivo de lo que se pudiera imaginar.

—¿Vamos?—preguntó Baz con una expresión neutral.

—Vamos—respondió Simon con una voz algo grave, era solo ligeramente, así que no se notó tanto. O al menos no lo notó Baz. Lo que si notó fueron que sus alas se relajaron suavemente y que la cola volvió a ponerse alrededor de la cadera de Simon. Esa hermosa cadera. Sin mayor preámbulo, el vampiro besó suavemente al híbrido en los labios. Fue un momento muy repentino, pero aun así el chico de ojos azules no cuestionó nada simplemente disfrutó de los cálidos labios del otro contra los suyos. Cuando se separaron no dijeron nada, el rubio se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado mirando hacia el lado. Un sonrisa se posó en el rostro del de cabellos negros. Le pasó la mano por el cabello delicadamente y se alejó un par de pasos.

—¿Listo?—preguntó cuándo sacó su varita. El de ojos azules suspiró.

—Si

—Está bien, lo intentaré—dijo Baz sin más— **¡Estos no son los androides que estoy buscando!** —lanzó el hechizo sobre Simon como un disparo.

La única manera en la que el chico puso sentir la magia recorrer sutilmente su cuerpo era cuando Baz había aquello. Y ahora se iba a acabar, él no seguiría con esas alas y cola. Por alguna razón eso le hacía sentir triste. Ya no iba a volver a recordar cómo era tener magia corriendo por sus sangre, no como era ser un mago. Nunca había sido uno bueno, pero le gustaba mucho sentirla recorrer su cuerpo.

Los dos salieron del departamento sin mucho intercambio de palabras.

 _No quiero hacer esto. Ya no._

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguía avanzado por los aires a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero sus alas seguían firmes abanicando los aires con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlo en el aire. Miró sus manos por segunda en el viaje. Tenía garras terriblemente afiladas. Aún sentía sus colmillos sobre salir de su boca. Esto no era posible. Le dolía un poco pero debía seguir adelante.

Se estaba desplazando casi por dentro de las nubes, no quería que lo vieran bajo ninguna condición. No sabía lo que era. Los demás podrían reaccionar mal. Como hace unas pocas horas. Suspiró de rabia e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa. Como en la dirección que llevaba por ejemplo. Divisó todo el lugar desde su aguda vista. Cuando vio a lo lejos su objetivo se lanzó en picada hacia él. Parecía un experto en el vuelo. Eso no hacía más que molestarle.

Cuando logró aterrizar decentemente sobre el césped, se quedó un momento mirando al lugar. Su reputación era agitada y sus ojos miraban por doquier. Sabía que no habría nadie allí, pero de todos modos ese no era el motivo de su presencia.

Logró relajarse después de un rato. Sus sentidos se aflojaron y dejó de estar alerta. Su cola de diablillo se desenroscó de su cadera y se dejó caer al vacío relajada y viva. Sus manos se hicieron a su lado y dejó las garras ser libres.

Temió pasar su lengua por su dentadura. Temía que se rascase y se dañara por lo afilados que están. No sabía realmente cómo se había hecho todo aquello. Realmente no sabía en qué momento las cosas se había vuelto de esa manera. No sabía nada de nada sobre su actual estado realmente.

Sólo sabía que algo muy dentro de él le decía que no era el mismo.

Por más que intentaba encontrarse así mismo había algo que no lo dejaba. Sentía como las cosas cambiaban a de a poco. Sentía como si cuerpo no era el mismo. Sentía como su peso no era él mismo. Sentía que sus pensamientos no eran los mismo.

 _Es diferente. Ahora todo es distinto._

A pasos tranquilos pero temblorosos se dirigió al bosque que había detestado tanto tiempo atrás y ahora podía ser su única salida. El Bosque Velado.

Se adentró con los pasos haciéndose más pesados cada vez. Con sus pies descalzos apenas sintiéndose afectados por el roce contra el suelo, las escamas le hacían un gran favor al protegerlo. Caminó entre los arbustos y árboles asustando a cualquier ser mágico que se acercase allí. Sólo estaba buscando algo, el resto no quería saber nada. Sólo quería pasar derecho, encontrar con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura aquello que le recordaría ir él era Simon Snow. Tenía que haberlo, tenía que encontrarlo.

 _Porque pronto dejaría de ser él y lo sabía. Las cosas se tornaban oscuras en su interior. Sabía que todo iba a empeorar. No podía dejar que empeorara._

—¿Que buscas, híbrido?—preguntaron entonces las ninfas. Simon bufó.

—La tumba de una amiga, es todo—respondió con fastidio. No tenía tiempo para eso. Tenía que encontrarla. Estaba al borde de su locura.

—¿Que buscas, híbrido?—preguntó de nuevo con la misma expresión.

—La tumba de Ebb—y avanzó tratando de ignorar lo muy enojado que estaba por aquel lugar. Estaba tan concentrado en simplemente pasar y evitarse todo aquello que nunca se percató de que lo estaba llamando _híbrido_.

—¿Tú amiga la Cabrera muerta?—preguntó la ninfa.

—Si—Simon no pudo soportarlo más. Había venido porque este era el único lugar donde aún podía sentirse como un humano. Pero ahora estaba muy, muy molesto. La serenidad con la que había entrado en el Bosque se había desvanecido como arena sobre unos dedos. Poco quedaba. Y nada podría hacer ahora.

Alzó su afilada vista sobre las ninfas y les miró de manera amenazante. Su afilada mirada no podía estar peor. Quería destruir, no... Quería _comer._

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Demonio?

No iba a ser una buena tarde.

-.-.-.-

Cuando llegó a Watford tuvo leves complicaciones. Estaban en medio de clases y lo podría entrar a la ligera. Tuvo que esperar unas cuantas veces torturándose a sí mismo. Más de una vez tuvo que priorizar regular su respiración para evitar entrar en pánico puro. Avisó a quieres pudo de la situación con algo de desespero. Buscaba ayuda para saber dónde demonios podía encontrarlo. Se iba a volver loco si no hacía algo. Se sintió culpable por no saber muchas cosas sobre el mismo Simon, se sintió terriblemente. Era su novio y no sabía algunas de las cosas más importantes de su pasado. Era frustrante.

Si tan solo tuviese otra pista, algún rasco de luz, algo, lo que fuese. Necesitaba encontrar a Simon, sabía que no estaba bien. No lo estaba. Esa transformación tan repentina tenía que significar algo. Esos sentimientos tan descontrolados no podía den nada. Suspiró de impaciencia. Necesitaba encontrar a Simon de una buena vez, sino alguien terminaría con un par de huecos en su cuello y varias marcas en el cuerpo.

Había estado buscándolo por las últimas horas incansablemente. Cualquier lugar en el que pudiese estar en la zona norte la había revisado. Este era el último que iba a visitar antes de perder la cordura por encontrarlo. Necesitaba que Simon apareciese. Necesitaba hallarlo y saber que había pasado. Necesitaba que Bunce lo llamara de una buena vez para decirle que había encontrado algo, lo que fuese. Ese arranque de fuerza y negación hacia quitarse sus alas y cola había sido la cosa más extraña que le había pasado con Snow desde hacía mucho tiempo. Casi al nivel del _**Humdrum**_. Se mordió el labio y trató de enfriar su cabeza para poder pensar bien.

Una idea vaga vino a su mente entonces. Algunas ropas de Simon cuando estudiaban olían a campo de vez en vez.

Se levantó súbitamente del asiento.

Claro, era un idiota. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

Casi suelta un grito de desespero y frustración hacia sí mismo.

-.-.-.-.-

—¡Snow!—gritó apenas llegó a la casa abandonada. Con algo de inseguridad empujó levemente la puerta y entró. No sabía si Snow estaba realmente allí, pero no perdía mucho si lo intentaba al menos. Sólo tiempo de poder encontrarlo. Por Alister Crowley. Esto era la peor tortura de toda su vida—¿¡Snow, estás aquí?!—Bufó un momento. Revisó la casa con cuidado de no dañar nada. Caminaba con cautela y cuidadoso de tocar lo menos posible. Llamó un par de veces más a su novio esperando alguna respuesta. O tan siquiera algún sonido. Simon podría estar oculto en cualquier parte o lugar. Necesitaba saber si estaba bien o no. Se alertó de sobre manera al escuchar cómo algo de movía entre las paredes—¿Snow?—se acercó hacia donde había oído aquel sonido—¿Simon, eres tú?—el ruido se hizo más intenso por unos instantes, como si repentinamente se hubiese asustado y quedado quiero. Baz decidió actuar lanzando un hechizo— **Scooby-Doo! ¿Dónde estás?** —y la pared dejó entonces ver a las ratas.

Baz bufó. Esto era una pérdida de tiempo. Se iba a devolver a través de sus pasos y a salir de allí a buscar en otra parte.

Y escuchó entonces una ráfaga de energía saliendo. De esas que eran para hacer ataques con magia.

No tuvo más opción que romper la ventana para poder salir. Los cristales volaron mientras él caía sobre el césped bruscamente. Comenzó a avanzar a pasos torpes y desesperados. No pudo alejarse más de unos pocos metros cuando toda la casa detrás de él explotó. La explosión logró alcanzarle y tirarle al suelo.

Se quejó de dolor e inmediatamente intentó levantarse. Se agarró los oídos y los revisó con dolor. Se quejó nuevamente al sentir que tenía algo de sangre en ellos. No le dolía y quizás pierda el sentido de la audición por unos instantes, pero lo recuperaría. Era más resistente de lo que parecía. O al menos eso se lo decían sus años como vampiro.

Miró a su alrededor en busca del atacante. Nada por derecha. Nada por izquierda. Entonces...

¡Arriba!

Dio un salto lateral alargado y se tiró al suelo para rodar a voluntad un par de metros. A duras penas había logrado escapar de las espantosas garras y escamas que pretendían atacarlo. Se levantó con rapidez mientras su cuerpo empezaba a llenarse de adrenalina pura. No vio a quien le había atacado hasta que se volvió a esquivar un ataque. Un puño era lo que se le había dirigido directamente a su rostro. Después otro y otro más. Ese ser era incansable. Tendría que alejarse y quería tener alguna oportunidad de vivir. Apenas el otro logró lanzarle un golpe al hombro, Baz le alejó de un golpe en la barriga dejándolo confuso por unos instantes.

Se alejó un par de metros. Justo cuando iba a lanzar algún hechizo de defensa, vio su cara. La cara de su novio estaba impregnada de escamas rojas y además con los ojos totalmente afilados. Pero aún se veía, aun se veía ese hermoso color azul. Los rizos de Simon estaban quemados y de su boca abierta resaltan sus afilados colmillos. Baz no se sintió débil para la batalla por lo aterrador de aquella figura. Se sintió aterrado por saber quién era.

—¡Y no puedo soportarlo!—gritó de repente, pero parecía entrecortado cómo si hubiese dicho algo antes.

— **¡No puedes pasar!** —dijo para protegerse, por supuesto que no iba a atacarlo, no sabría qué haría si él terminaba lastimado por su culpa.

—¡No me vengas con tus trucos!—gritó a todo pulmón mientras volvía a irse contra él en un ataque lleno de furia. ¿Por qué estaba furioso? En efecto, el híbrido pasó sin problema alguno aquella barrera que había hecho el mago. El golpe en el estómago fue muy repentino como para tan siquiera sentirlo adecuadamente. Baz retrocedió un par de pasos y bufó. Simon entonces avanzó otro paso para poder darle algún otro golpe. Pero el Mago fue más rápido y saltó varios metros atrás. Se volvieron a mirar de manera desafiante. Eso no era nada bueno en lo absoluto. Basilton intuyó entonces, que el ser al otro lado no pararía hasta matarle. Esos ojos tenían una mirada asesina impregnada en todo su esplendor. Pensó en usar un **Simon dice…** , pero sabía lo que eso conllevaría si no decía las palabras adecuadas. Pensó en otra cosa mientras el casi demonio se le acercaba volando a una velocidad desmesurada. Alzó su varita rápidamente hacia él y dejó salir el disparo.

— **¡Sandeces!** —el hechizo calló sobre él y lo dejó caer por un instante. Se pegó contra el suelo bruscamente. Baz se quitó de su camino y se alejó aún más para poder pensar correctamente. Esta situación lo estaba volviendo loco una vez más. Simon (o al menos lo que Baz creía que era Simon) se levantó con agresividad espantosa y volvió a atacarle.

Las cosas siguieron así por un par de ataque más. Baz no podía hacer más que defenderse y esquivar. Pero cada vez era más complicado, ese ser no paraba, se volvía más y más agresivo. Era más rápido cada vez y no podía seguir esquivando para siempre. Nada podía hacer, su cabeza no pensaba y no dejaba salir ninguna idea.

Eso llevó a cometer una acción a la desesperada.

—¡No puedes escapar para siempre!

— **¡Más leña al fuego!** —Y tocó al demonio tratando de alejarlo. Se quemó terriblemente. Se quejó y su mirada se intensificó hacia él, se llenó aún más de ira y sentido animal. Baz supo entonces que no tenía otra opción más allá que de tratar de hacer el hechizo que hasta ahora estaba evitando.

—¡Vas a…!—dio un paso hacia adelante, pero no pudo más.

— **¡Simon dice, para de moverte!** —esperó que en verdad las cosas no se interpretaran mal en su hechizo. Esperó a que todo fuera bien. Simon se quedó como una estatua entonces. Completamente parado en la posición que tenía quemada ligeramente. Baz dejó salir el aire que tenía acumulado por la presión y se asustó repentinamente por algo que pasó por su cabeza— **¡Simon dice, respira!**

Lo que pasó a continuación Baz tuvo que pensarlo bien cuando se paró a unos metros en frente de él. No estaba tan seguro de usar algo como eso, simplemente no tenía ni idea si funcionaría o no. Realmente tuvo que decidir rápido y con su cabeza llena de sentimientos y no de pensamientos. Su cabeza estaba caliente y no había fuerza en el mundo que lograse enfriarla. Posó su varita directamente hacia él.

— **¡Él es un pobre chico de una familia pobre** —empezó llevándose el asombro interno de Simon— **, perdonémosle la vida de esta monstruosidad!** —la magia salió de él con fuerza preso de la desesperación. Pero nada pasó— **¡Él es un pobre chico de una familia pobre, perdonémosle la vida de esta monstruosidad!** —repitió con miedo al ver que el hechizo no funcionaba de nada. Él seguía allí inmóvil, con esas horribles escamas, esa ala y la cosa que se había vuelto aún más gruesa. Baz realmente estaría empezando a traspirar si pronto no se concentraba y hacia un buen hechizo, el demonio saldría de su prisión (por qué él se estaba empezando a mover cada vez más). Trató de regular su respiración, pero no podía como sus propios sentimientos. Simon era lo más importante en su vida en esos momentos. Tenía su vida en sus manos, y no quería perderla. Soltó un enorme suspiró y apuntó hacia él, pensó que tenía un arma es sus manos y que el gatillo serían sus palabras. Trató de no hacer que el gatillo temblara— **¡Él es un pobre chico de una familia pobre, perdonémosle la vida de esta monstruosidad!**

No era una buena tarde para Baz tampoco.


End file.
